Umeda Erika in Gruppenreleases
Umeda Erika geboren: 24.05.1991 Alben: 2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (Hello! Project) 2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (Hello! Project) 2006.10.25 Cutie Queen VOL.1 (°C-ute) 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (Hello! Project) 2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (°C-ute) 2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (°C-ute) 2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (°C-ute) 2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL! 6 (°C-ute) 2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (°C-ute) 2013.09.04 8 Queen of J-POP (°C-ute) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (Hello! Project) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (Hello! Project) 2015.12.23 °Cmaj9 (°C-ute) Mini Alben: 2007.04.18 2 mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (°C-ute) 2013.12.31 "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shuutsuen Kinen! °C-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (°C-ute) Best of Alben: 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Hello! Project) 2009.11.18 °C-ute nan desu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 (°C-ute) 2012.11.21 2 °C-ute Shin Seinaru Best Album (°C-ute) 2013.07.04 Cutie Selection ~A nos Amis de France!~ (°C-ute) 2015.09.19 Cutie Selección Por los Fans Mexicanos (special Mexican best album) (°C-ute) 2017.05.03 °COMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION (°C-ute) andere Alben: 2014.07.02 SUPPECIAL CUTIE BEST ALBUM ~Japan Expo 15th Year Anniversary Fans Selection Songs~ (Berryz Kobo×°C-ute) Indies Singles: 2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans (°C-ute) 2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete (°C-ute) 2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (°C-ute) 2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) (°C-ute) 2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles (°C-ute) Singles: 2003.08.06 Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (ZYX) 2003.12.10 Shiroi TOKYO (ZYX) 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) 2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari (°C-ute) 2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (°C-ute) 2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou (°C-ute) 2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (°C-ute) 2008.04.23 Namida no Iro (°C-ute) 2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) 2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! (°C-ute) 2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (°C-ute) Single V / Event V: 2007.02.28 Sakura Chirari (°C-ute) 2007.03.10 Sakura Chirari (°C-ute) 2007.07.18 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (°C-ute) 2007.07.31 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (°C-ute) 2007.10.31 Tokaikko Junjou (°C-ute) 2007.11.15 Tokaikko Junjou (°C-ute) 2008.03.05 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (°C-ute) 2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (°C-ute) 2008.03.22 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (°C-ute) 2008.05.14 Namida no Iro (°C-ute) 2008.05.18 Namida no Iro (°C-ute) 2008.08.23 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.08.27 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.09.10 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.09.19 Edo no Temari Uta II (Kurofune Version) (°C-ute) 2008.12.07 FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) 2008.12.10 FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) 2009.04.22 Bye Bye Bye! (°C-ute) 2009.04.25 Bye Bye Bye! (°C-ute) 2009.07.08 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.07.25 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.09.10 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.09.26 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (°C-ute) 2009.09.30 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (°C-ute) Video / DVD: 2003.03.19 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (Hello! Project) 2003.10.08 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.03.17 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Hello! Project) 2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- (Hello! Project) 2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Hello! Project) 2007.04.18 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ (°C-ute) 2007.07.18 °C-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ (°C-ute) 2007.10.17 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2007.12.19 °C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ (°C-ute) 2008.07.02 ºC-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ (°C-ute) 2008.07.09 Berryz Kobo & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (Berryz Kobo & °C-ute) 2008.11.12 °C-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ (°C-ute) 2008.12.17 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ (°C-ute) 2009.11.25 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) Photobooks: 2006.09.21 Berryz Kobo & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land) (°C-ute & Berryz Kobo) 2007.02.21 So Cute! (°C-ute) 2007.04.11 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert Live Shashinshuu Hajimatta Yo! Cutie Show (°C-ute) 2007.10.04 2007 Summer °C-ute's Traveling Diary (°C-ute) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Stage ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Kobo) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Document ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Kobo) Essays: 2002.12.04 Morning Musume + Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki in the Movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari (Mornin Musume / Hello! Project Kids / Goto Maki) Kalender: 2006.09.xx Calendar 2007 - Fan Fan has come (°C-ute) 2007.09.28 Calendar 2008 - Music Award (°C-ute) 2008.10.11 Calendar 2009 - World Tour (°C-ute)